Bearing an Hourglass
by fourthfireshadow
Summary: What would you do if you found out you are one of the only two people exclusively chosen to trade your existing time line for another one to fix past mistakes, so that the entire fate of the ninja word effectvely lies on your shoulders-in just a single minute? That's what Sakura and Sasuke have to figure out. SasuSaku/MinaKushi
1. a Timeline Traded

** Disclaimer: **i do not own Naruto ar any of its haracters, just the plot. and the OC's.

**Title:** Bearing an Hourglass

******Author:**fourthfireshadow

******Language:**English

******Form:**Multi-Chaptered

******Genre:**Romance/Adventue

******Rating:**T

**Warning:**swearing and lemons(later chapters)

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki/Minato Namikaze

**Summary: **What would you do if you found out you are one of the only two people exclusively chosen to trade your existing time line for another one to fix past mistakes, so that the entire fate of the ninja word effectvely lies on your shoulders in just a single minute? That's what Sakura and Sasuke have to figure out.

* * *

**Bearing an Hourglass**

_by fourthfireshadow_

**_Chapter _1_-A _Time_ Line _Traded**

* * *

A bright flash of light, so bright and pure it was painful to look at. The light consumed everything in sight, bathing all its obstacles in it. No sound was heard for that single moment. It was utterly silent.

"Child."

_Swords clashing, the gritty tang of metal squealing, the screams of despair and hopelessness, the staleness of the dusty molten air, the feeling of anger and adrenaline clawing its way out...the shouts and battle cries..._

"_...sengan!"_

Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upwards in a quick movement, deep green eyes blinking dazedly as she tried to get rid of the blurriness. Her hand gingerly rubbed her temples, an intense case of vertigo crashing down on her. She winced as she felt the dried blood crusting in her hair.

"..Ugh."

But it was only when she looked around, she panicked.

It was the Hidden Leaf Village, she realized. But that wasn't what made her panic. It was the state it was in. Everything was still there. As it were before the war, before Pein's attack. This was pre-war Konoha. And while the sight was confusing, it was every bit as breathtaking.

The sun was just setting, illuminating everything in the bustling village to glow a bright orange and gold. All the houses and buildings were intact, with vines and flower beds growing on the side. An abundance of trees surrounded the entire village. People were walking and laughing making the village seem healthy and...real. The Hokage tower stood tall in the center, as it always had. The Hokage Mountain stood tall and proud, regally showcasing all the five Kages of Konohagakure, both past and present.

Her hand slipped from her hair in shock as she simply stared at the scene in front of her, knowing it's too good to be true but nonetheless hoping anyway.

"Wha...?"

"Surprised?"

Startled, she spun around in fear and paranoia as she faced the person who spoke. Her eyes automatically went to his eyes, and her heart rate doubled as she quickly averted her eyes. The rinnegan. She could feel her limbs trembling a bit as she fought to keep her calm. It wouldn't do her any good to lose her rationality in this time.

"Do not fret, young one. I mean you no harm, truly. I merely wish to speak to you of a matter of utmost importance." The rinnegan user spoke in his deep gravelly voice, intimidating but kind. Confused more than shocked, her eyes went back to the man. Her bewilderment rose as she caught onto the details she had missed before.

This man was clearly not Pein or Nagato. This man was aged beyond years, though he still exuded that frightening aura of sheer power. The chakra signature on him made Madara's into child play. The man had a goatee and spiky light colored hair, with two bits of hair spiked up in the front, resembling horns. He wore a white haori with a high collar, with the peculiar design of the rinnegan in the back. She also took note of his necklace; a cord with six red magatama. The outfit was completed by the white staff held in his hand.

All in all, he looked formidable. However, the kind expression on the man's face threw her off. Why would this person show kindness to _her?_

How did she even _end up_ here? The last thing she remembered was the gory battlefield and carnage as she healed everyone with the help of her slugs. She remembered watching on as Naruto and Minato tried to attack the bijuu, hoping for some miracle. Then she remembered...white. A painful bright light. Then...nothing.

Was she _dead_? Was this heaven?

But no. if she was dead, then she wouldn't be feeling this much pain or exhaustion. She wouldn't be feeling so alive. She subconsciously sent chakra to her wounds, healing them easily. So then, was this a genjutsu? Possibly. But then, who would put her in a genjutsu that was _so_ different from reality, that even an idiot could identify it? That's when she grasped that all the answers she wanted lied with the man in front of her. If she ever wanted to get back, she would need to ask him.

"...What about?" she finally managed to speak, though she winced at the pathetic sound that came out instead.

The man only smiled slightly as his violet rippled eyes rested on her. She felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny, as if she was only an inch tall.

"Haruno Sakura." The man stated, an almost melancholy aura passing over him, "This was not how I envisioned things to be." He looked at her with his piercing eyes, an almost expectant look in them. "Do you know where we are?"

Her eyes narrowed. "This, I believe, is a part of your mindscape. An imaginary situation. This village does not exist anymore, after all."

He nodded thoughtfully, a wistful smirk gracing his lips for a split second before disappearing completely, neither confirming nor denying. "And are you aware of _who _I am?"

There were only three people in history with a complete rinnegan. But then Madara had transplanted his rinnegan into Nagato's eyes, therefore really only two people had the complete rinnegan. Madara's chakra paled in comparison to this man. Her eyes slowly widened. _Could it be?_..._no...way..._

"I have my suspicions." She replied curtly, glad her voice came out even.

The man..._the sage_...just looked at her with his eerie eyes knowingly. She supposes she should feel honored that she was standing in front of the Sage of the Six Paths, the creator of all things, but all she really felt was dread, curiosity and paranoia. She was a war-hardened kunoichi after all.

"What do you think of travelling through time, Haruno Sakura?" he finally murmured after a few moments of silence.

She was pulled out of her reverie, her eyes snapping to his. Time travel?

Sakura hesitated before answering, eyes narrowing in thought, "I...believe it's impossible. And even if it was, the repercussions...would be terrible. But then again, I'm standing in front of the Sage of the Six Paths, so maybe it's not so _im_possible..."

"There will be no repercussions. That will be taken care of."

She had the sudden urge to laugh. What was _happening?_

"Ar-are you actually considering-?"

"Time travel? Then yes I am."

She knew he could feel her alarm as she stared at his haori fluttering in the wind. She waited for him to elaborate. As it turned out, she didn't have to wait for long.

"I cannot directly interfere the time line. Alas, I was...forbidden," he stopped for a moment, his face looking a bit sheepish for a second, "therefore, I myself have chosen two time traders. A keystone, as such, of two beings whose actions will affect one particular lay line as they trade their own line."

Somehow, Sakura feared what he was going to say next even though she had a fair idea as he looked solemnly at her.

"One of the time traders I have chosen, is you Haruno Sakura."

She closed her eyes tightly as her hands clenched into fists. Nothing could've prepared her for this. She let out a butter chuckle that bordered on hysteric. What the hell _was _this? She was suddenly taken from the middle of an ongoing war to a supposed Sage's subconscious so that the old man could tell her she was chosen to go back in time. That was utter bull!

"...Why me? Why not someone else? And how am I to trust you? How am I to make such a big decision such as this?" she fired question after question, knowing she was simply stalling for something she feared was inevitable.

He nodded as if expecting her ire. "I understand your lack of trust. It's a good quality and one of the reasons you've been chosen for this task." He gave another sigh. His face looked suddenly weary. As if age had finally caught up with him in that single moment. "My duty was to make sure the flow of life would remain peaceful. I did not imagine the unleashing of the bijuu's would result in this. That was wishful thinking in my part, I admit. Of course, I wouldn't change that decision, but it was foolish of me to think the world would retain peace. The time traders are only called when something dire happens. As it is, this is one of those instances."

She could feel the irrational anger bubbling up again, but she pushed it down. It was of no use now anyway. This whole thing sounded like such a big hoax—a genjutsu taken to the next level. But...

Seeing the look on her face, the sage continued, "As a time trader, you can revise everything that went wrong and fix it without facing any repercussions. Your appearance in the time line will completely destroy this present one, but you _may_ be able to save more people than you know. Both guardians will have complete knowledge that you have now. Of course, you cannot come back to your own time, you realize."

Sakura felt nauseous.

"Who is the other one?" she asked, though it was more of a demand than a question.

He looked a bit sympathetic to her plight, "I cannot reveal that to you as of now. The other one is facing the same situation as you are, though he is a bit more...stubborn, which is the polite way to put it." He said, his eyes darkening for a miniscule moment.

_So that means—a pain in the ass. Just fantastic._

" Both of you will meet, that's certain. It is only the matter of you accepting your pivotal role."

She was still livid, but she felt a little bit better knowing someone else was also facing the same dilemma. She could say no right now—go back to the battlefield, heal everyone who's left alive, as morose as that thought was, and place faith in Naruto and hope for victory in favor of the Alliance.

However, if she did go back in time, she would be able to save so many people whose lives were lost so unfairly—the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Chiyo, Tsunade, Neji and so many more. Maybe she could stop the massacre! Maybe she could save Itachi! She could help Naruto _so_ much. So many possibilities...

But..._I will never have the same life again._

They would never know her for _her_. She would be someone else. She doesn't even know how far past she'd be going, and she didn't think he'd reply even if she asked. She would never be able to see her friends, the Konoha 12, her teachers, _her parents..._she knew that was a selfish thought when compared to the fate of the ninja world, but it was her _whole life._

Bloodshed. Death destruction. Despair. She could somehow make it right. Somehow.

She looked past the village to the Hokage Mountain, her eyes falling on the face of the Yondaime. The likeliness of it to Naruto was uncanny now.

The corners of her lips curled slightly to form a rueful smile.

She'd do anything for _him_. A chance to make his life better? Done.

Of course, the small venal part of her was also kind of flattered that _she_, of _all_ people was chosen to be one of the time-rider things. But she disregarded that thought quickly.

She sighed. "I-"

Her eyes blazed in determination, "I accept."

The last thing she saw was bright eyes and a smile before everything turned a brilliant white as she felt her consciousness slipping away quickly.

"_There was a reason I chose you, Haruno Sakura. Remember that."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Warmth.

It was what the human body sought out when cold. It was something that every human being wished for from family members. It was what children needed to survive throughout their childhood.

It was something Sakura would find missing, when originally, her previous life had been filled with it.

There was a sharp noise within the room before a door was hauled back and slammed in its frame. The sound of footsteps pierced the girl's ears and Sakura groaned, body curling up tighter underneath her blankets as her mind remained foggy.

"Sakura-chan! Get up! Outo-san's getting angry that you're taking so long! And if you take so long then the old geezer won't give us any breakfast!"

_What...?_

Sakura heard the high-pitched voice telling her to do something, but she was just so...tired...

"Aaah!" she yelped as she felt the covers over her disappear, cold air hitting her skin harshly making goose bumps rise.

"So, _Get. Up, dattebane!_" That same squeaky voice commanded again.

Sakura finally jolted awake, blinking rapidly to get rid of the hazy vision. The first thing she saw as her vision cleared up was a girl's face staring down at her in annoyance. She looked to be about six or seven, with long brilliant red hair framing her chubby face and big green-blue doe eyes. Her own eyes widened in response as she quickly backed away from the offending face and looked around, still a bit disoriented.

The room she was in was not very huge, with rice paper sliding doors and lots of windows, letting rays of sunlight in. There was a big bed with a lot of pillows right next to the one she was sleeping on just moment ago before she was rudely awakened. The room was quite messy; she was surprised to see, with small items and knick-knacks cluttering the floor and the vanity table. Her eyes again went to the unknown girl and the reality of the situation sunk into her head.

She was in the past. In another time. She had gone back to Kami knows how long! And—who was this girl? More importantly, where was she? _Who_ was she? Was she still Haruno Sakura? She doubted it.

"Saaakura-chaaan!"

"W-what? I'm up, I'm up." She muttered hastily as she stood, folding the green and red covers in the process into a neat bundle. Somehow, the way the girl called her seemed familiar.

_My name's still Sakura._ Small miracles.

That's when she took note of her next dilemma as she saw her hands. Small, soft and chubby. _What?! How _old_ am I?_

When she looked back at the girl who was now grinning, her eyes still somewhat wide, she became aware of their heights. They were both the same height. The other girl was only seven. _Oh...Kami-sama...no way!_

"U-uh, I gotta go to the washroom for a minute..." Sakura stuttered as she made her way to the door in the room she assumed was the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute. Really." She added quickly as she saw the puffed cheeks and the furrowed red eyebrows on the other girl.

The girl sighed as she rolled her blue-green eyes dramatically and pouted. "That's what you _always_ say, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura inwardly raised an eyebrow. Was she still appearance-centered in this time-line as well? _Well, that won't do._ Nodding her head, she quickly walked to the washroom, and closed the door behind her.

She finally released the shaky breath she had been holding in. she couldn't believe it was done. She was _actually_ in the past. When she raised her eyes to the mirror in front of her, she stiffened. She was...small. She looked to be only about seven, maybe even less! A chubby face with large blue-green eyes stared back at her, her face filled with confusion and disbelief. Thankfully, she retained most of her features. She still had her rose colored hair, though it was till mid-back and shimmered a light red when the sun's rays bounced off of it. Her forehead appeared normal—_again, a small miracle—_but it was her eyes that were different. They were the same as the girl's outside. Green with an outer rim of sea blue. Her small hands gingerly touched her face, silently marveling. This was...unreal.

Was she a civilian? Or a shinobi-in-training? If she was a civilian, it would be a lot of work to regain her strength. Though checking her chakra stores, she found out she did have chakra, in fact, there was an abundance of it. How was a child as young as her capable of storing this much chakra? Widening the boundaries of her senses, she realized the girl outside also had the same amount, more or less.

The many emotions flickering in her eyes made her realize how this was messing with her mind. She briefly wondered how the other time-trader was faring.

Becoming aware of how long she was staring at herself, she turned the tap and splashed some cold water on her face. She had to get used to this. She had to go out there, pretend everything was normal and hopefully pick up some useful information.

"Finally!" the girl—_what _was_ her name?!—_yelled, grabbing her wrist just as she came out and started pulling her towards some unknown location. "Time for breakfast! We also get to train today, Sakura-chan! Otou-san's finally free to train us."

Sakura stumbled at the fast pace they were running in, but more or less kept up, allowing the girl to pull her. Finally, they stopped before a room. Sliding open the door quietly, the girl slipped in. Sakura quickly followed after her and looked around the room. It was a modest room, with wooden floors and ancient paintings and calligraphy proudly displayed on the chipped walls. There was a large dining table present, a man sitting right at the head. The one thing that stood out was the amount of swirl symbols present in the room.

"Kushina, Sakura. Finally made it. I was wondering whether you were going to come." The man said once thy stepped into his view, smiling. The man had short red hair, lighter than brilliant red, and twinkling violet eyes. He was sitting in a relaxed position, in a comfortable yukata.

_Kushina. Where have I heard that...before...? I swear I know that name! Kushina, Kushina, Kushina Uzuma—no._

Her green-blue eyes widened as she bolted before returning to their own size. Was it possible? Was she a—?

Her small feet trotted behind _Kushina's_ and sat in the chair next to hers. It would make so much sense though. The huge chakra stores, the spirals she saw, the bright red hair, the way she said _Sakura-chan_ that made her chest ache.

Sakura didn't know she was unabashedly staring at the redhead until she registered that _oh-so_ familiar mischievous grin sent in her direction; the one that was so wide that her eyes were squeezed shut. For a moment, Kushina was replaced by Naruto—flashing the same grin she'd seen so many times before but had taken for granted then.

Her own lips routinely curled at the action as she felt the first warnings of tears. She abruptly turned her head down to look at the plate of food in front of her.

"My daughters. It is time to start your training in the ways of Uzumaki,"—if that wasn't enough proof, she didn't know _what_ was—"as you know, in Uzushiogakure, the specialty in fuuinjutsu. It is the art of sealing. As you have both mastered the academy jutsus and the basics, it is time to delve into these arts."

Fuuinjutsu? Uzumaki? This was all a lot to handle in on meal. She could already feel the starting of a migraine. She was an Uzumaki? So, her name was Sakura Uzumaki? She could feel the shock running through her system. And even though this was quite astonishing, she couldn't help but think dryly, _Naruto'd be having a field day if he'd heard._

Another aspect was that the girl sitting next to her—brash, mischievous, red-haired—was Naruto's _mother. _

Of course, she'd already heard of Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had told her all about his meeting with his mother in his subconscious while fighting Kurama. He had spoken about this woman with such love and affection, tinted with disbelief, as if he couldn't believe he had actually seen the woman who had given her life to protect him. He had told her of how she as the previous jinchuuriki of Kurama and how she and Minato had met. He had told her _everything_. And she, so overcome with emotion that her best friend finally got to meet both his parents, just held him as he broke down, both in happiness and sadness that he may never be able to see her again.

She'd even _met_ this woman. When she had travelled with Naruto to the alternate genjutsu world where both his parents were alive. But that Kushina Uzumaki was merely a copy and she hadn't really talked to her then, not knowing what to say.

And now look. She, _Haruno Sakura_, the best friend of Naruto Uzumaki, was the twin sister of _Kushina Uzumaki_, his mother.

Funny how life works out sometimes.

She jerked as she felt someone pulling at the sleeve of her simple black top. Her eyes fell on Kushina.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, what's with you today? Tou-san's already gone to the training room. You looked like a moron spacing out like that, dattebane!" she whined.

Sakura stared at the girl in surprise. Dattebane? Did Naruto get his 'dattebayo!' verbal tic from his mother? Even worse, it was _inherited_? She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Kami-sama, Naruto never really stood a chance!_

Sakura and Kushina soon followed their tou-san. That was still a sore topic for Sakura. This man was her father, and at the same time, not. No, her real father would always remain Kizashi Haruno—the annoying, pink haired man who always joked about everything. _That _will always be her father. Not this man. No, this man was only the father of Sakura Uzumaki, not Sakura Haruno.

He led them to a vast room in the compound. He sat down, and urged the girls to sit down in front of him. After sitting cross legged, both girls looked at him—Kushina with an expression of utter excitement at being taught something new and Sakura with evident curiosity.

She had never learnt fuuinjutsu, though knowing it was one of the most powerful techniques there was. The art of sealing had never come up in her quest to get stronger. But now that she was in Uzushiogakure, the village that was famous for its sealing arts and an Uzumaki as well, she could feel the thirst for knowledge she was always so known for come bubbling up again. This was something that could end a life with just one simple touch. A simple seal jailed beasts of chakra into normal human beings. She definitely wanted to learn this.

"Fuuinjutsu is the art of sealing. With the knowledge of Fuuinjutsu, one can seal almost anything, corporal or non-corporal, into anything as well. Chakra, objects, even human beings can be sealed. Of course, you have to be a true fuuinjutsu master to conquer that. Fuuinjutsu is a very delicate process that could very well kill you. We have already flushed out most of the inner workings and have them all written within the books, but, essentially, one can create possibly any kind. As you know, Uzushiogakure specializes in sealing techniques, dating back to almost—"

"Hey, old man? Can we move on to the real fuunjutsu? All this history stuff is boring! Why can't we actually do something instead of listening to you ramble—itai!" Kushina yelped as the man struck her chubby knuckles with a wooden ruler.

"Don't interrupt when I'm talking, gaki! All this is important too, y'know!" the man yelled.

Kushina stuck her tongue out as she crossed her arms and looked away, "maa, you just wanna sound all fancy ad official! Don't lie! Actin' like that."

Sakura sighed. It was almost like Naruto had come back with her. Her eyes focused on the scene—Kushina looking away with a stubborn pout on her round face while he yelled at her. The scene was so nostalgic to when Iruka yelled at Naruto. Was everything going to remind her of her past? Because if it did, she didn't think she could live through that.

"Ne, Kushina-chan," Sakura began hesitantly, hoping this plan would work, "how about if you listen now, we can both go and get ramen? Will you do that?"

Her eyes lit up as she whipped around to stare at the pinkette. _Yes it worked. Like son, like mother._

"Really?" she asked with sparkling eyes, "we'll go for ramen, Sakura-chan?! Cuz' you hate ramen!"

_Can't imagine why, _Sakura thought dryly, but she nodded her small head firmly.

Kushina turned with new found vigor as she slapped her fist to her other palm, "Yosh! Let's do this, old man! The faster the better!"

Shaking her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. If Kushina was like this, she thought maybe_, just maybe_...she could adjust to this life...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Two years later_

Time passed quickly for Sakura. She had somehow adjusted well to ending up in Uzushiogakure and ending up being an Uzumaki _and_ also gaining a twin sister. What she _hadn't _adjusted that well to was being thrown more than twenty five years in that past. She didn't think anyone could adjust well to that.

For the better part of the first year in the foreign village, she was mostly distant, or cold to anyone who talked to her or tried to figure out what exactly was wrong. Of course, no one found out. No one could've even come close to the truth. She knew that all along, but it didn't make it any easier not to feel isolated.

So, she had focused on her training, learning as much as she could.

She learnt the Uzu fighting style. This was much harder than the basic taijutsu stances and katas. It was a more aggressive approach. There was a different technique for both men and women. For the men, it was focused more on using body weight to their advantage. For the women, while body weight was also considered, it gave more importance to flexibility.

She learnt them both.

She also advanced leaps and bounds in the fuuinjutsu area. The number of seals she had to memorize had been painstakingly difficult. Whenever she accidently drawn the wrong seal, even if there was a minute error, otou-san would strike her soft knuckles with his favored wooden ruler and make her do it all over again. While the progress was meticulously slow, she couldn't deny how proud she was of even reaching that point. Her otou-san had said she had the true makings to be a fuuinjutsu master. Now she just had to prove that right.

She knew she had definitely surprised her second father by her behavior, and by how dedicated she was to her training. She had become obsessed with it at one point, some days falling asleep right in the library as she read on about seals and the like. Apparently, between both girls, Kushina was the tomboy and she was the girly one.

That had stopped the moment Sakura Haruno stepped into the body of Sakura Uzumaki.

Kushina had also trained right beside her. Even though she hadn't come as far as Sakura had, it was still impressive for an actual child. She could see why Kushina was called a seal master in her generation. She had a natural knack for it. After all, she was the one who taught the fourth how to use fuuinjutsu.

Until one day, on the eighth month since she had been here, Kushina had come barreling into the training room where she was training just to yell at her about her behavior— How hurt she was at being ignored; how she was so sick of it that she couldn't stand it and told her she'd be glad to beat her up just to knock some sense into her.

That was the first time Sakura cried since she came here.

She had completely broken down, sobbing hysterically, instantly worrying Kushina who rushed to her side and just hugged her tightly; apologizing again and again. Sakura just clutched her firmly, burying her head into the long red hair she was always envious of. They became closer after that day.

Now, Sakura considered the girl a true sister. Kushina was the same as her, she soon realized—she lets her emotions rule her. Sakura was like that as well and now they had formed a bond that no one could ever break.

A bond of sisters.

She was still distant with others, but never with Kushina.

The war was approaching soon. She could hear the whispers around her—the whispers of death, of battle, of how it would come soon. She could see the secret, knowing glances among the village elders. Her own father mostly looked tense, as if always on the lookout. Kushina and she didn't have a mother. Their birth mother had died when they were about four years old. They both were said to have inherited her looks, though no one knew where Sakura had gotten her odd hair color from.

Uzushiogakure, her home of two years, was about to be destroyed.

And she could do nothing to stop it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kushina stood frozen, trembling as she looked on at the bloody corpses littering the cobbled streets. She was paralyzed with shock and disbelief. What was happening? She didn't...

Sakura quickly glanced at the bodies before reacting. She swiftly grabbed the sleeve of Kushina's mesh top and ran in the opposite direction. Away from the bloodshed. She didn't want Kushina's innocence to be taken away so fast, however, judging by the frozen expression on the young girl face, she feared it might be too late already.

Finally able to move her limbs somewhat, Kushina shakily turned her head to look at her sister. Her eyes widened. Sakura was fully focused-no doubt, no hesitation. Not even fear or shock. Though if she looked closely, she could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

_H-how could she be so calm? A-at a time like this?!_

Sakura just tightened her grip on the redhead as she slipped on spare rubble and kept on running, ignoring Kushina's wince. She picked up her pace as much as she could with her small legs as she heard a distant explosion. The air was thick with the heavy tang of blood and metal. It was sickening.

"S-Sakura! S-slow down!" Kushina gasped, forced to pick up her pace as well, "there may be people hurt!"

"No!" Sakura yelled, "We don't have time!"

That hadn't been the first time their Clan had been attacked past their borders. This was the third time they had been breached. This was the first time they were s_uccessful._

Kushina crashed into her as she abruptly stopped. Sakura stared up hard at her panting father of this world in front of her, her eyes calculating. Her inner medic spoke.

Three bruised ribs, one cracked. Nose broken. His limp arm was broken, most likely shattered. A deep wound on the left side of his torso, most likely by poisoned kunai. Internal bleeding—definite. Muscles trembling. She came to her conclusion. He's not going to make it. He was probably only going on through sheer will power to save his daughters. It was an admirable feat, but a heartbreaking one as well. An ANBU had followed him as well.

"O-Otou-san," Kushina whispered from behind. It was her broken voice that made Sakura close her eyes. Wars were such ugly affairs.

"Kushina-chan, Sakura-chan...Follow this man, wherever he takes you, do you hear me? Follow him and don't ask any questions. Just follow his instructions and...And you'll be safe..." he gasped quickly, looking at his daughters with intense, tragic eyes.

Sakura averted her eyes. She had grown close to this man. While he may not be her real father, he was a good sensei to her. He had become one of her precious people. And now...she didn't wish to think it.

"Why should we follow him, otou-san?" Kushina mumbled, looking up at her father with trusting and worried eyes.

"B-because, he will take you...to your new home."

"Our new home? Will you come with us?"

"Of course! I-I'll catch up with you guys later though...I have to fight for our village, after all." He uttered with a small trained smile.

"You better, dattebane!" Kushina yelled at her father, surprising him. His eyes widened before softening as he gazed at both of them.

Placing a rough, calloused hand on both their heads, he grinned at them—both tragic and heartwarming.

"Take care of yourselves, ne?"

Both of them were ushered away quickly by the ANBU, away from the battlefield. The only thing that gave him relief was the almost imperceptible nod the pinkette had given him after gazing at him with a knowing look.

Yes. They were going to be fine.

He had no choice but to believe it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"He's not gonna come with us, is he Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared ahead as they walked, green-blue eyes narrowed. They were well away from the borders of Uzushiogakure. Only the distant yells and explosions could be heard. Right now, everyone knew the fate of the once proud and powerful village. Soon, only rubble of the village will be left. Nothing else.

She wasn't really surprised at the question. She knew the redhead wasn't as oblivious as everyone believed.

"...No."

Kushina nodded jerkily, quickly using her long hair to shield her face from everyone. Sakura didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? What _can_ she say?

The group that was walking towards the village that would soon be their new home were the only people that escaped the violence. Most of the group comprised of civilians as the shinobi were called to the front lines to defend the village. Only about three or four shinobi were in the group of refugees from the land of Whirlpool, including her and Kushina. That's why they were walking at civilian pace, instead of running through the trees.

There were two Konoha ANBU escorting them, though she didn't know who they were and frankly, too tired to care.

She couldn't say she wasn't affected by this event. It _was_ her home for two years. It was the destruction of Naruto's homeland. And the person she considered a sensei if not a father had just gone to die. To a normal eight year old, this was what emotional traumas were made of. But she wasn't a normal eight yea old—she was an eight year old with the mind of an eighteen year old.

She glanced at Kushina. Her red hair still covered her face, and she was never this silent. Silence was taboo for her. She could've sworn she saw something crystalline on her pale cheeks for a second. She sighed in concern.

Tears. She was crying.

Slowly, she reached out and wrapped her small hand around an equally small hand and squeezed gently. She heard Kushina's gasp as and could feel her gaze on her face. She stared ahead, only lifting the corner of her lips in a slight reassuring smile.

She felt more than saw her return the smile with a small one of her own as she squeezed back.

They would be fine, that she was sure of. They would get over this and come out even stronger.

As she looked ahead, she could make out the massive gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. From the gasp from the girl next to her, Sakura knew she'd seen it as well. Soon the whispers and murmurs of the group of refugees grew.

As for Sakura, she finally felt as if she had reached home.

To Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. a Timeline Accepted

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Naruto ar any of its haracters, just the plot. and the OC's.

**Title:** Bearing an Hourglass

**Author:**fourthfireshadow

**Language:**English

**Form:**Multi-Chaptered

**Genre:**Romance/Adventue

**Rating:**T

**Warning:**swearing and lemons(later chapters)

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki/Minato Namikaze

**Summary: **What would you do if you found out you are one of the only two people exclusively chosen to trade your existing time line for another one to fix past mistakes, so that the entire fate of the ninja word effectvely lies on your shoulders in just a single minute? That's what Sakura and Sasuke have to figure out.

**Poll: **Okay, quick question. who would you rather be a jinchuriki? Kushina or Sakura? please vote!

* * *

**Bearing an Hourglass**

_by fourthfireshadow_

**_Chapter _2_-A T_ime L_ine_ Accepted**

* * *

Five academy children stared at the commotion that was happening on the streets of Konoha from the academy training grounds. The refugees of Uzushiogakure had finally reached the village, and what a pitiful sight they were. The whole group that had entered through the massive Konohagakure gates was downtrodden and looked clearly exhausted, most of them covered in soot or dried blood.

The sidelines of the streets were filled with people, both civilians and shinobi alike. While a portion of the crowd were there because of the ties Konoha had with the land of Whirlpool, most were there to see the Hokage himself as he came to greet the survivors. The Hokage seldom came to the common grounds, so it'd be a rare sight for the civilians.

Of the five children, a girl with short choppy dark green hair and eyes the color of chocolate wearing a simple grey tunic narrowed her eyes as she saw the Hokage bending down to talk to a small child who was hiding behind the legs of his clearly fatigued mother. The child was staring at the Hokage with large saddened eyes as he peeped out from between her legs.

"I still don't get why they had to come _here_, of all places." She said, her eyes still narrowed at the supposedly heart-warming scene.

"Tch. You're just jealous they're getting special attention from the Hokage himself, Kimura." A boy who was lying down on the grass with his eyes closed—the only one not interested in the welcoming of the refugees, instead opting to take a nap—drawled lazily from his position.

"Shut up, Nara." The girl, Reika Kimura, retorted back hotly as she crossed her twig-like arms in front of her. "That's so not it. I just meant that now, there'll be more people to look after. As if safety wasn't already a major concern here."

"It'll be good for the village to have more people on this side. Stop over analyzing, Kimura. And can you _please _let a boy sleep." Shikaku Nara groaned as he curled up in a fetal position, as if to shield himself from the annoying voices.

"It does seem like a lot of civilians..." a portly boy with spiky brown hair and swirls on his chubby cheeks muttered half-heartedly as he munched down on his crispy chips.

"Exactly Choza! I mean, Konoha won't be Konoha if half the people living here are foreigners. They'll overtake us and get free money and food and houses and stuff. And it's not like they'd do anything for us! Seriously, I think—"

"They're not all civilians, though." A skinny boy with bright spiky blonde hair and eyes as blue and clear as the sky interrupted the ranting girl gently. He fidgeted with the hoodie of his white and green jumpsuit slightly as he looked on at the refugees from his spot on an iron balustrade, his blue eyes staring in quiet interest at the only whirlpool shinobi in the group. There was less than a handful.

"What are you talking about? They all—"

"He means there're shinobi too, you troublesome girl."

"Ugh! Urusai, Nara!—"

Minato Namikaze completely ignored the squabbling pair as he stared at the refugees. As he scanned the group, he realized there were many children present. They'd most likely be enrolled in the academy, he imagined. Most of them were probably fresh orphans without any parents. Though he did wonder where all the other shinobi had gone. This couldn't be the full count of the shinobi of Whirlpool.

Minato didn't know much about that place other than it bordered the sea and encompassed a few small islands – and between those islands swirled the biggest whirlpools in the world. Of course, he had learnt during history classes at the academy that Uzushiogakure was one of Konoha's greatest allies, but that was the extent of how much he knew.

As his eyes moved from one refugee to the next, he grew sadder and sadder at the plight of these people. He may only be nine, but he already knew how it felt to lose a parent. His father had died due to a terminal illness just recently. Imagining losing his mother as well was not something he could. And here was a gaggle of children who'd lost both.

Suddenly, his blue eyes locked in on two girls he had missed before. He briefly wondered just _how_ he could've missed them, seeing as one had hair as red as blood and the other one had _pink_ hair. His mind whirled in childish fascination as to how a person could attain _pink_ hair. That set them both apart from the others.

But then he remembered why they'd caught his attention in the first place. They were the only children in the group who weren't crying.

In fact, they looked pretty much fine. Both of them were looking around with mild interest and listening to the welcoming speech of the Sandaime and the chattering of the Konoha officials and chunin taking down their information with just that.

Mild interest.

It was a bit surprising, considering their village was just destroyed.

In fact, if it weren't for the tenseness in the redhead's posture or the weariness in the pinkette's gaze, he would've thought the pair was totally immune to the happenings around them. He couldn't make out anything else about them from the distance he was in. he fleetingly pondered if those two would be the few whirlpool children who'd join the academy.

"Minato-kun! Uchiha-kun! Come on, recess is over!" Reika shouted from across the field to the only two children left on the grounds.

Startled, as he hadn't even heard the bell, he jumped down from the balustrade with ease, shooting one last look at the two girls.

"Aah—sorry! You guys go on, I'll catch up!"

He looked at the quiet Uchiha who had been next to him the whole time. He hadn't said a single thing about the refugees. Not that surprising; he never did like to talk. However, he was a bit surprised to see the sharp profile of the dark haired boy staring deeply at the group of refugees with dark eyes lit with something akin to shock and confusion…and _hope_. Minato hadn't seen the Uchiha show that much intensity and interest at _anything_ before as long as he's known him.

Minato hadn't known that _Uchiha Sasuke_ was staring at the same thing that had caught his own attention. Or rather, one of the people who had caught his interest. Sasuke's attention had been caught the moment he spotted the blot of pink in the group of refugees that entered Konoha.

"Sasuke, c'mon. Sensei'll be angry if we're late."

Pink. _Pink_. Pink.

There was only one person with pink hair he knew...and he was a little too hardened to believe in coincidences anymore…

_Could it really be...?_ Maybe.

"...I'm coming."

He'd find out soon enough.

.

.

.

* * *

"I hate the looks. The looks of pity and-and _fake_ sympathy! I don't want it! Any of it." Kushina said angrily as she forcefully folded the ratty bedspread. It was thin and didn't really help to keep warm but at least it was something.

Sakura just nodded along at the redhead's tirade as she looked out the window kept open due to the lack of air conditioning. All the Whirlpool refugees had been transferred to an old building in downtown Konoha, where all the civilian parts were. The building was a run-down one, with a small front yard that looked mostly more brown than green. Originally, Kushina and her were supposed to be housed with the social service centre but Kushina had loudly protested living there so they got their own apartment. She knew this particular block as she had lived in a town square similar to this in her early childhood days too.

But this was not a place where shinobi were supposed to live. The shinobi equipment stalls were on the other side, the ninja academy was miles away from here and the Hokage tower itself was very far. _But_, she sighed, it was good fortune they even got a place to live in.

She glanced sideways at Kushina. She can still see the solemn and melancholy aura all around her but neither one of them was bringing that subject up. She was aware the whole situation was much more harder on the redhead than it was on her, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. But she wasn't going to ask the other girl about it. She'd just wait for her to come talk. Kushina was like Naruto in that aspect, or rather the other way around. She'd just smile a fake one and deflect it.

But then again, she can't say she's any better in that area.

"I know, Kushi. I know. Just don't look at them, kay?" Sakura finally interrupted her long yet truthful rant, "cuz one day we'll prove to them we're not some charity case, right?"

Kushina finally broke out into a dimpled smile, her blue-green eyes slightly sparkling, "Yosh! We'll show them, ttebane! We'll be two of the most powerful ninjas they've ever seen!"

The pinkette chuckled as she widened her eyes and waved her arms half-heartedly, "uh, let's not go _that_ far yet, Kushi."

"No, Kura-chan, I'm tellin' ya! One day we'll get the right kind of ack-akno-ac—"

"…acknowledgement?"

"—right! Acknoly-whatever from these people when we're two of the most powerful ninjas they have! And then we'll move out of this ratty apartment." Kushina scowled at the dirty and small place, "I mean, seriously, I thought I saw a rat or something there. Ugh."

Sakura simply smiled. "Mhmm. One day."

"Right!"

"Right, well, c'mon. we're gonna go to the academy right now. I wanna get application forms so we can enter from tomorrow onwards." Sakura said as she slipped on her shoes.

Kushina gasped and groaned at the thought of school. "so fast! _Why_, Kura?! We haven't even gotten ramen yet, ttebane!"

Sakura whirled around, her green eyes flashing in amusement, "we only got a limited amount of money from the Hokage and you wanna spend it on _ramen?!_"

Kushina widened her eyes dramatically, her lips forming a pout as she stared at her older-than-her-by-three and a half-minutes sister with an innocent look, "…but we haven't eaten yet."

Sakura sighed with a smile, quite used to her antics. "…fine, fine—"

"yes!—"

"—after going to the academy though."

"—dammit."

.

.

.

* * *

"This village sure is…different, ne?" Kushina said as she looked around in awe. The houses and buildings were tall, towering over their small bodies, and there seemed to be no end to their path.

Sakura nodded, once again appreciating the beauty of her original village. Uzushiogakure wasn't as large or as modern as Konoha. Of course, people seeing it for the first time would be awe-stricken. But she didn't have time to look around. The village wasn't much different from when she lived here in the future. There were lesser buildings, and lesser pathways, lesser shortcuts, lesser everything really. And of course, two faces were missing on the Hokage Mountain.

One of the main things Sakura noticed though, were the number of Uchiha fans on the backs of the people walking. It was surreal, in a way. When she was actually small, she had never taken notice of how _many_ Uchiha's there actually used to be. To think, the eradication of so many people…no. Not the time.

"C'mon Kushina-chan, hurry up! We can look at the scenery later! Don't you want your ramen?"

Kushina's eyes widened. "you're right! C'mon, let's go and get ramen!"

Luckily, Sakura was able to catch Kushina's sleeve before she rushed off, "_After_ going to the academy, baka!"

She just smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "…r-right! That's where I was going! Honest. Uhh, lead the way, Kura-chan!"

Sakura sighed at her behavior as she walked down the familiar path to the ninja academy. Honestly, getting Kushina away from ramen is a job worth paying for. She grumbled obscenities under her breath that a girl of her age wasn't really supposed to know but she didn't really care about that right now. Or the slightly scared face behind her. Sakura really hated her small body right about now. She never really noticed how annoying it was to constantly side-step feet of all sizes. Especially now that those feet looked like they could crush her like a bug.

After a few more minutes of carefully walking, her green eyes caught sight of the kanji for fire—the sign for the ninja academy. Sighing in relief, she turned around to face her sister, eyes shining in excitement.

"We're here! C'mon!" grabbing hands, they both ran through the entrance of the large stone building on the base of the Hokage tower.

"Where are we supposed to go, ttebane?" Kushina asked loudly. Sakura resisted the urge to rub her ears. She really needed to learn how to control her voice.

"Shut up! We don't need to alert everyone of being here, baka!"

"Hey! Just because you're older than me by a few minutes doesn't mean—"

"Zip it!"

"—but I—"

"Shhh!"

Scowling, Kushina puffed out her cheeks and crossed her small arms as she glared at the pinkette. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to find the administration office. Where was it again? It's been so long…

She could see many doors, but she knew those were classrooms. She also remembered the strict no talking policy. And knowing Kushina, they'd be punished for breaking that policy even if they weren't students there.

_No hope, Naruto. I understand now I should've blamed your _genetics_ instead of you._

Just then, she saw the leg of someone before it disappeared.

"H-hey!" Sakura called out, knowing he wouldn't hear her. "C'mon!" she grabbed Kushina's sleeve again as she raced after the man. Maybe he could help her find the office.

"Okay, you have _got_ to stop pulling me around, ttebane!"

Sakura, however, ignored her as usual. "Hey mister, wait up! Maybe you can help us!"

Thankfully, the man stopped and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw two small kids in the deserted hallway. "hey, why aren't you kids in class? Are you bunking them?"

Kushina's eyes widened at the stern tone of the stranger while Sakura shook her head abruptly, pink hair flying around. "No! No, you've got it all wrong. You see, we came here to apply to the ninja academy. We're new…" she explained hesitantly.

The man's violet eyes immediately softened as he saw the kids in a new light, "so, you're Whirlpool's refugees?"

Kushina's chubby fists immediately clenched and she could feel her face starting to go red at the man's change of behavior. Sakura gave a pointed look at Kushina before facing the man and nodding once.

"I didn't know there were any shinobi children in the group. And even if there were, I wouldn't have thought you'd want to join so soon after what happe—"

"Yeah, well, we do, kay? So can you just skip all this fake sympathy overload and just take us to the person we actually have to talk to get in, ttebane?!" Kushina burst out, her face completely red.

The man's eyes widened at the outburst. This little brat had no manners at all! Was this how Whirlpool kids were like? And that's when he felt that _aura_. That scary aura around the little girl that made him feel a little bit fearful of this girl, which was ridiculous, really, but…

Sakura didn't react outwardly. Truthfully, even she was getting a little annoyed at this man's assumptions, and she knew Kushina was going to blow sometime. All the more better it was somewhere where there was no crowd. Though, she could feel a smirk threatening to escape from the man's expression. She guessed it was more from the chakra expelled from the redhead than her words.

Sakura raised her eyebrows lazily at the man. She figured he was creeped out enough.

"T-this way. The administration office is this way…"

Sakura smiled cutely. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

She inwardly laughed. _There. That should make him wary of our mood swings!_

They both followed the—genin? chunin? Not a jounin, that's for sure—man through some turns through the brightly lit hallways to a door with a label that says 'Administration' in big bold letters. Sakura thanked the man once again while Kushina glared as they both entered the room.

There was a small mahogany table in front of a small woman who was scribbling something on paper, while another man was talking on the phone. That was it. Sakura looked around in confusion, she doesn't ever remember coming to this part of the academy. _Maybe my parents were the ones who came here to get the application forms…_

Kushina, on the other hand, didn't hide the fact that she was less than impressed. "Maa, this is it? What're we supposed to do here?"

The woman looked up from her doodling down to the small children with big eyes standing in front of her desk. Her red painted lips curved in annoyance. "What'd you brats want?"

Kushina and Sakura exchanged a glance before the pinkette talked, "um, we want to apply to the academy." She paused, "Please."

"Don't they all?" the woman snorted before reaching down to one of the drawers and pulling out two sets of papers and slamming them on the desk. "okay, these are the application forms. Fill out all of the questions correctly and follow the instructions. If you lose'em, you're not getting another one. Got it?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the lady's tone. "…hai?"_ Were these people always rude?_ Wow.

"…what're you still here for?" the lady asked as she saw the brats were still there and gave them both a pen, " Go fill those out and give'em back to me."

"We're going, we're going," Kushina mumbled, "_old hag._"

Sakura looked at her, amused, before sitting down on one of the chairs. She gave one set of papers to Kushina and kept one for herself. The questions were to write down their basic information, like names, age, date of birth, blood type, height and weight etc. They were all filled out pretty easily. One thing that caught her attention was the Admission requirement.

_Admission Requirements for Konoha's Academy_

_1. Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity_

_2. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work._

_3. Be healthy in mind and body._

If only those requirements were thoroughly looked for in the academy students, most of the problems she'd faced in the future, wouldn't have been problems…

After finishing the questions and keeping the paper with the rules and regulations with themselves, they obediently gave the papers to the cranky old hag, as named appropriately by Kushina. The cranky old hag checked through everything, her brown eyes resting on one particular spot on the paper—Sakura was pretty sure it was the blank filled with their previous village— before moving on and stamping some seal on the papers before giving it back to them.

"Go to class 1A and ask for Tadashi-sensei. He'll be the one taking the exam to see if you should start from the bottom or if you can advance to the class with students your age."

"Start from the bottom?! No way, ttebane! We're gonna kick his ass, right Sakura-chan?" Kushina rambled in hope.

The cranky old hag rolled her eyes, "you're not going to fight him, gaki. He's just going to see if you're qualified. Sheesh."

"Who're you callin' gaki, old hag?!" Kushina yelled back.

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled Kushina towards the door before she says something else that'd get them in trouble.

"Okay, thankyousomuchBye!"

.

.

.

* * *

"okay, 1A…1B, no…um,1C, yes, that's the one."

As she opened the wooden door she could feel the whole classroom going quiet. Sakura really hoped she wouldn't be in this class, they were all practically babies. She could feel Kushina fidgeting behind her. She looked at the teacher.

He had brown straight hair falling over his eyes which were deep navy in color. He had a chunin vest on and the Konoha headband on his forehead. He looked kind and thoughtful. A thinker, not a talker, Sakura mused.

"Tadashi-sensei? The lady from administration sent us here."

She saw the recognition and understanding flash in his eyes before he ordered the class to keep quiet for a few minutes and read some chapter on Konoha's history with a surprisingly deep voice before coming out to meet them. One thing's for sure, Sakura thought dryly, he looked way more intimidating than Iruka ever did._ Then again, Iruka never screamed at _me.

Closing the door behind him, he looked down at the two of them. "so, you're new applicants?"

Not saying anything, she just shoved her papers at the tall person, making Kushina do the same. Sakura could feel a tic forming in her jaw; she truly hated how short she was, she really did. It was ridiculous! She only came up to this guy's hip!

"Whirlpool, huh? Well that's new." The guy said, almost wistfully, before turning to look at them with a reassuring smile. _Wow. Ino would've had a heart attack at this guy's smile._

"Well, let's see how much you know, yeah?"

He led them to the academy training grounds. Thankfully, no one was there right now, probably in classes. There were wooden dummies with targets all around, with one or two obstacle courses set up. Mats were set up for spars. There was a box full of blunt kunais and shurikens for aiming practice. Sakura and Kushina looked at the instructor as he started to talk.

"Right, now I'm going to see what each one of you can do. The students in the academy are all being offered tuition on the both the theoretical as well as the practical part of being a ninja. The other students of your age are in class 3 right now. We are going to see if you both are qualified to go directly to class 3 or if you have to start from class 1, which is alright but the others will be younger than you."

Kushina scoffed, insulted at the thought of starting from the bottom. Who did he think he was, acting like a hotshot? Sakura simply smirked. To show off or not to show off?

Tadashi looked up from the papers in his hand and looked at the pair of brats. He inwardly smiled at the determined look in their similar eyes. _Well, well…_

"So, care to show me what an Uzumaki can do?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Report**

_**Name-**__ Kushina Uzumaki_

_**Age- **__9_

_**Date of birth- **__July 10_

_**Gender- **__female_

_**Height- **__131.2 cm_

_**Weight- **__32 kg_

_**Blood type- **__B_

_**Affiliation- **__Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure_

_**Clan- **__Uzumaki clan_

_**Family- **__One sibling, Parents deceased_

_**Comments- **__average weapon aim. Molding chakra is blow average to average. Taijutsu-above average-not standard form. Easily distracted and loud. High will power and determination. Not afraid to voice out her thoughts. Unusually high stamina and endurance. High chakra levels. Advanced enough to be in class 3 with other peers her age directly. High untapped potential. Shows promise to be a worthy shinobi._

_**Result- **__QUALIFIED__**- class 3C**_

* * *

**Report**

_**Name- **__Sakura Uzumaki_

_**Age- **__9_

_**Date of birth- **__July 10_

_**Gender- **__Female_

_**Height- **__134.7 cm_

_**Weight- **__31 kg_

_**Blood type- **__O_

_**Affiliation- **__Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure_

_**Clan- **__Uzumaki clan_

_**Family- **__One sibling, parents deceased_

_**Comments- **__flawless weapon aim. Above average taijutsu- swift and agile. More quieter and observant. Perceptive. Seems to show promise for genjutsu and ninjutsu. High intelligence and speed. Unusually high stamina, endurance and chakra levels. Filled with potential. In the league of a prodigy._

_**Result- **__QUALIFIED__**- class 3C**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen placed the reports of the two newest recruits of the academy on the table in front of him and looked up to meet unflinching pale grey eyes. He suppressed a sigh at the old woman's raised grey eyebrow. This woman never failed to give him a hard time, really. Maybe crabby attitudes came hand-in-hand with being old?

"So, you're not going to reveal yourself to them? Your only remaining relatives?" he questioned, skeptical at that plan.

"Of course not! Not right now, there's no need for it." The lady said with narrowed eyes, the crow's feet by her eyes visible as her eyebrows furrowed.

Mito Uzumaki sat across the Sandaime, thin and pale. Though she looked old and withered with only a few strands of auburn left in her head of silver hair, no one could deny the power this woman emitted, or the respect her posture demanded. She was every bit the Shodaime's wife, the first lady, now as she was then.

"But they are the only two candidates to be your successor in housing the jinchuuriki. Don't you think they have a right to know? Don't you believe they need to know the reason the both of them were brought here to Konoha instead of being sent somewhere else?" Hiruzen pressed, not really reassured by the first lady's choice, "after all, they have gone through so much, and now on top of that—"

"Hush, Hiruzen-kun. I know what I am doing. I cannot be hasty in this," Mito said irritably, then sighed wearily as she glanced at the reports of the two Uzumaki children, "I will reveal myself eventually, after all, it has to be done soon. The transition."

Hiruzen sighed too, saddened at the thought, but also knowing it was important for the welfare of the village. It was a very conflicting matter-the whole procedure.

"So, what is your plan, exactly?"

"Well, they do uphold their Uzumaki blood, with the high stamina and chakra, that's hardly uncommon with us…I plan to divulge the Uzumaki secret techniques once I am acquainted with them, to both of them. Regardless of who is going to be the next jinchuuriki." The aged woman said with a small smile and lazily opened eyes.

The Sandaime's eyes widened minimally at that. "the Uzumaki secrets to both of them? You are going to train them?"

"Yes, I—" the Shodai's wife paused, before looking up, "I want to pass on the Uzumaki legacy to the next generation of them. After all, after I die, they all would be lost. This way, I can be assured that the legacy lives on."

Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully before running a hand through his short spiky hair. He finally looked her in the eye and asked the question of which the answer ultimately lied in her hands.

"Who are you going to choose?"

Mito paused at the question, knowing the answer wouldn't be so easy. Her withered lips pursed as she fingered the coarse papers again. She had never met either one of them; she was only basing a description from these reports. On one hand, she had Kushina Uzumaki, a loud and boisterous girl with a big mouth and a bigger heart. On the other—her eyes fell on the report that had spiked her curiousity—Sakura Uzumaki. Seemingly, a prodigy.

She couldn't resolve her decision based on someone else's observations for something like this though. So when she looked up to the eyes of the young Hokage, she answered as honestly as she could.

"At this point, I really do not know."

.

.

.

* * *

She didn't exactly know why she was so nervous, but as Kushina gazed at the dozens of curious, confused and most of all _judging _eyes staring back at her, she grimaced at the fluttering wishy-washy feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling she never wanted to feel in her life, that feeling of insecurity. But as soon as she felt it, she also felt it disappear. Why was she so nervous?! She was never this nervous! But still…the insecurities weren't going away…! She felt like fidgeting with the hem of her mesh top.

Sakura wasn't faring much better either, she noticed, with the way she was grimacing at the hand placed on her shoulder by the instructor; but she looked better than her, Kushina thought glumly, as _always._

"Class, we have two transfer students joining the academy today. They will be your classmates from now on. Treat them kindly." The chunin instructor—Tadashi-sensei—said to the class.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!" Kushina blurted out loudly as soon as he stopped talking. She gasped as she realized what she did and covered her mouth quickly, her eyes darting towards her sister. The classroom immediately erupted into loud whispers all around her.

"…look at the color of their hair…"

"…how can anyone have hair like that?..."

"…the one with the red hair looks like a tomato…"

"…her hair's really weird…"

"…it's pink!..."

"…the red one's hair looks like blood…"

Kushina could feel her face getting warmer as she felt a rare sting in her eyes, indicating the tears. She futilely tried to cover herself with her long hair—the object of the whispers at that second. The last one almost did it in.

"…who would ever go out with someone who looks like a tomato…"

_Rip._

Tear-filled blue-green eyes widened as she looked at the boy who had uttered that last comment. His own ashen face slowly, almost mechanically looked down at his blue shirt sleeve. A neat long tear now appeared on the sleeve that was fine just a moment ago. They eyes then travelled to the senbon that was now embedded on the pale wall behind him.

"…You can say whatever you want about me, but say something about _her_ and you answer to _me_." Sakura said, her voice quiet yet edged with steel. The whole classroom was silent as they all stared at the pinkette.

She finally lifted her blue-green eyes to look at the boy almost lazily and a small amused smirk appeared on her thin lips. "My name's Sakura Uzumaki. Consider this a warning."

Kushina couldn't utter anything even if she wanted to. That just looked…so _cool._ Her sister effectively silenced the whole class. She really wanted to hug her, but she also kinda stole the whole spotlight, didn't she? Don't get her wrong, she was really grateful that Sakura stuck up for her, but did she have to look so _cool _while doing it_?_ Now she looked like the wimp! No way.

"And just so ya know, I'm gonna be the village's first female Hokage, ttebane!" Kushina yelled out, clenching her fists as she looked at everyone with a determined gaze. _Why_ was it that she could actually _feel_ her sisters eye roll at her proclamation?

Just then, a boy hesitantly stood up from the farthest right of the classroom. Kushina's attention fell on the boy as she inspected him. He was shorter than most, she noted, with spiky and long vivid blond hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, kind of like the sea or the sky.

"I want to become Hokage too," the boy said with a warm grin directed at her, "who will be admired by everyone in the village too!"

Kushina could feel her frown growing at the boy's own proclamation. _Pfft! He looks girly and undependable. Who does he think he's kidding? He looks like a flake!_

At that time,_ never_ would she have guessed that this flaky boy would go on to become one of the greatest legends of the world.

Crossing her small arms, she dismissed the sunny boy immediately and glanced at the boy sitting next to him. The boy's whole posture screamed on edge. He had dark hair and dark eyes and dark clothing; all in all, dark. But there was something about him that just demanded attention or respect, just like sunny boy—she reluctantly admitted. But that wasn't why the boy had caught her childlike attention.

No, the reason he had caught her attention was because the boy was staring down intensely with something akin to shock and acceptance in his dark eyes. But he wasn't staring at her, or her hair. No, he was staring unabashedly at her sister.

And her sister was staring back at him just as intensely with a myriad of emotions alternating in her green-blue eyes.

.

.

.


	3. A Timeline Fellow Trader

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Naruto are any of its characters, just the plot. And the OC's.

**Title:** Bearing an Hourglass

**Author:**fourthfireshadow

**Language:**English

**Form:**Multi-Chaptered

**Genre:**Romance/Adventue

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki/Minato Namikaze

**Summary: **What would you do if you found out you are one of the only two people exclusively chosen to trade your existing time line for another one to fix past mistakes, so that the entire fate of the ninja word effectively lies on your shoulders in just a single minute? That's what Sakura and Sasuke have to figure out.

**Dedicated to: **Faithfullywicked,Bad-Kitty-Kill, Excited, Xoxo, SasukeHaruno, guest, jus4theheckofit98, miss147peach12, angel897, Hola, Crab cakes, tikaorangefan, purveyor of lost socks, Btralox, Princess Ren, Skyblossom8173, the-clumsy-one, OneCrimsonMoon, KisshutheKiller—**for all your wonderful, awesome, fantastical reviews!**

**As for the poll, right now it is—Kushina-**4**, Sakura-**4—so, it's kind of a tie right now. Im keeping the voting on for this chapter too so please tell me who you'd like to see as the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki!

* * *

**Bearing an Hourglass**

_by fourthfireshadow_

_**Chapter **_**3**_**-A **_**Timeline **_**Fellow **_**Trader**

* * *

"—ost important thing in a shinobi's repertoire, is chakra control. Now, I'm sure everyone remembers what chakra is and can do. We have already tried a chakra moulding exercise, but last time not everyone did it properly. So, in today's class—"

Sakura did not register any of it. It was like white noise to her. She doesn't really remember how she had gotten to her current seat and she hoped with all her might that her expression was controlled and not revealing. She finally snapped out of her stupor as she clicked her tongue and furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief.

_I mean, really?! Did the sage hate me…? Did I _do_ something to him..?!_

Her eyes glanced at the crescent shaped marks on her palms—the result form clenching her fists so tightly. She avoided looking at the right side of the class as much as she could. She could feel the weight of _his_ gaze on her back. She didn't really know how she felt about that. Curl up and die, crawl away in disgust, scream for joy that she wasn't alone anymore, cry at these circumstances she seemed to always fall in…she grinded her teeth, all such conflicting emotions…!

"—kura-chan! Oi! Are you lisenin'?"

Sakura's eyes snapped to her side to meet Kushina's worried and confused eyes. Forcing herself to relax a bit more—which was a bit useless, since she was high strung—she tried to smile.

Kushina raised a bewildered eyebrow, "eh, what's with you?" she questioned, "one second you're all cool, and then you just looked wide-eyed after looking at that pretty boy next to that flaky boy..!"

…_flaky boy? Does she…mean Minato? And don't tell me pretty boy's…_

Sakura stifled a small giggle at that. Imagine that, the Yondaime Hokage reduced to a flaky boy. By his future wife, no less! But then internally sighed. How could she ever explain that to her? She couldn't, but what excuse to give…?

"Oh, I just found him really cute. Didn't you?"

The pinkette wished she could take back her words as soon as she said them. _Cute?! What the _hell_ is _wrong _with me?!_ Kushina's wide-eyed expression also really wasn't helping her much.

She sighed depressingly. _Did I just…totally destroy…my image in front of her?_

"Y-you find…someone c-cute?" Kushina mumbled, her hand covering her mouth as snickers escaped her. She was like that because of some pretty boy? Her snickers grew louder.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red head before nonchalantly looking at her nails. "Hn. So? I also found the other boy with the blond hair cute. Don't you think so too, Kushina?"

Her snickers abruptly stopped as Kushina's eyes widened at the question. "u-uh, n-no! No way! Of course not."

"Hmm, that's too bad," Sakura continued as if she didn't notice her sister's face growing redder and redder, "cuz' from the way he stuck up for you, I'd say he liked you."

"U-urasai! Don't say s-stupid things like that!" Kushina yelled as she covered her ears childishly and pouted at the teasing. She could feel the heat on her face. Her eyes narrowed at the mischievous smirk on her sister's face as she huffed. No one _ever_ believed her when she said her sweet, innocent older sister had a dark side!

Sakura smirked in amusement at the fully red girl. It really was fun teasing Kushina about her future husband. She internally cackled. _Think of how much fun it'll be when I can actually set them up! Ha!_

That's when she noticed the small slip of paper by the leg of her table. Glancing around from the corner of her eyes, she reached down to pick it up. She looked at the carefully folded paper; the chakra trace on it was very faint, but she could bet on who it was from. Narrowing her eyes, she could feel herself tense up as she cautiously unfolded the paper and held it between her index and middle finger. Her eyes moved over the single sentence once, twice, three times, imprinting it to her brain as her eyes stayed fixed on the insignia.

_Meet me at the academy rooftop at noon. We have to talk. Don't be late._

—_S_

She only felt the faintest pulse of chakra before she realized what was happening. She swiftly hid the paper in her palm as she felt a scorching heat inside only for a second. When she opened her hand, the paper had disappeared and only ashes remained. She stared at her now sooty hand as the ashes blew away.

He had written it on chakra paper.

Not just any normal one either, but a sensitive one—one that activates just a few moments after a person comes in contact with it. No wonder his chakra trace on the paper was so little. He had avoided touching it as much as possible. A pretty clever trick to destroy any evidence. Which meant this _talk_ they were going to have was probably the talk she was dreading.

"Aishh…" she groaned quietly.

…and it seemed as if his superiority complex stayed intact even as he travelled more than twenty years in the past. She fumbled with her shirt sleeve as to hide the slight trembling—she did not want to acknowledge _that_ fact yet.

Her head hit the desk in annoyance.

She was _so not _looking forward to this.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uh, Kushina, I'll join you later, kay? I just need to talk to someone for a bit."

"Eh? Who?"

"The uh, sensei."

"Oh. Well, I'll stay with you too—"

"No! No, that's really not necessary. You go and explore, I'll be with you in a few."

"…okay, I guess."

Sakura took her time to climb the stairwell that led up to the roof. It was already two minutes later than the specified time, but she never did like taking orders from anyone. If she could defy him by coming just two minutes later, then that's enough.

Her legs literally felt like lead as she climbed. She could feel the grittiness of the railing as she gripped it hard, careful not to apply chakra lest she crush it. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to be feeling, it was a clutter of memories and emotions clashing with each other.

She could faintly make out a single figure standing, his back to her. She gulped, feeling…something unpleasant. She could feel the waves of anxiety practically buzzing in her blood. She made a noise in the back of her throat as he turned.

It was, in a way unreal—the way he looked now. He was practically a stranger, yet at the same time, not. How long ago had she seen this Sasuke? He looked exactly as she remembered from her original academy days—the way he was when she first developed her crush on him. The cool, mysterious boy who excelled at virtually everything.

The only thing that stood out—that was different from the last time— was the look in his onyx eyes—_contentment._

This was a hard pill to swallow for Sakura. When had she ever seen this boy actually content with himself and his surroundings? Maybe a glimpse or two during the Team 7 days, but even then the look never stayed for long.

Now, the glint never went. There wasn't even annoyance as he gazed back at her—probably trying to figure her out just as she was doing. There was just…maybe peace. And something she couldn't even begin to understand. She felt it as hope, but maybe that was her mind just playing tricks on her.

"…Sakura."

"Sasuke…"

Why did their reunions always start that way? Sakura wondered wistfully.

Maybe others would find it impossibly hard to take this meeting seriously—they were both ridiculously small with ridiculously high-pitched voices of children, after all. Not at all the adults they had been—but in her mind, she kept flickering between the older Sasuke and the present one, feeling this reunion just as important as serious as the others, if not more. Probably not as deadly, she mused.

"You are the other time-trader the old sage had been talking about, then."

_Obviously. _"Yeah."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit at the curt tone.

He had been analyzing the new her as well. In appearance, she looked exactly as he remembered in his childhood as well, except with a few minor differences excluding her attitude. Apparently he'd have to get used to this new side of her. But what caught his interest the most after the initial shock wore off was her new last name—_Uzumaki._

_So, Sakura became an Uzumaki._

And based on the impeccable accuracy she had displayed in the classroom, aim that a normal nine-year old would've never possessed, it seemed she hadn't been idle since she had been sent back. Good. Neither had he.

"He made you an Uzumaki?" he questioned.

"…Yeah. Not sure why, but he did…" she muttered, her voice fading as she ran out of anything to say. They were both avoiding talking about the taboo topic—their past lives. And she had no idea how to bring it up in this tense air. Should she say something or follow his lead?

"I—"

"I have a family now."

Sakura's eyes snapped to his as her face turned to one of surprise. He looked reflective, his eyes lowered. He looked so innocent…

"A mother, a father, and a little sister," he continued as he struggled a bit to convey what he wanted to say, "…it's not the same. Not at all. But it's enough." He finally looked up to meet her own eyes, "it's more than enough. I'm…content…with this."

Sakura finally controlled her expression, morphing into one of understanding. She understood what he was trying to say—that he had a family; he had friends; this was the life he never had, but always yearned for. In a way, this made her a bit incensed. How could he be so _at peace_ with this new life, this new world, while she was still trying to cope? How is this so easy for him? Didn't he feel like everything was different? It wasn't the same—it's not his original parents, there's no_ Itachi_ as his older brother now, no _Naruto_. _Nothing_. Everything was different, unrecognizable.

As soon as her anger came, it subsided. She could feel herself growing guilty for thinking those thoughts. Of course he would be happier here. There was no ignorant parents, no bloodshed, no war, no betrayal and no coup d'état. His life wasn't tainted with blood here. He could have a fresh start. She had no right to feel bitter. No right at all.

Then why did she?

"That's…great, Sasuke." She tried to say without sounding bitter at all, but she doubted she succeeded at the look he gave her.

"Both Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't anywhere near the position of head, but…they're always there. So is my imouto. It's different and new and…" Sasuke stopped his words, choosing to look at her instead.

"You're…talking more than I'm used to…" Sakura said with a small smile starting to form.

"I had two years to think about my actions clearly…" he said as his lips twitched, "but I suppose it may be surprising to you."

"Yeah…"

"Hn…What about you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, looking expectant and, Sakura was surprised to note, uncertain.

Finally feeling some of the tenseness leave from her shoulders at the uncertainty, she smiled half-heartedly, "I'm…fine. I mean, I desperately miss our old…but I'm coping. I have a great sister now and…and I'll always have Naruto with me now, at least in a way."

She noticed Sasuke looked a bit more quieter after that. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned Naruto's name. She disregarded that thought immediately—no, it's best to get it out of the way like this.

"…Yeah."

"…Hey, at least this way, I can finally kick your ass thoroughly without getting exhausted at all." Sakura said lightly with a small grin, very much wanting to ease the air.

She grinned in slight relief when she saw his lips quirk in a small smirk as he looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You're still annoying as always."

Was it weird that she actually missed that line?

.

.

.

* * *

The silence was somewhat tolerable.

There was so much between them, so much history, and so much baggage. So much blood. It was by no means a small measure. Each one was deliberate and told volumes about their past. And their one common link, their one bright ray of sunshine…was not even here…

The slightest twitch or the smallest movements from him seemed to put her on edge. Sakura knew why she reacted that way—_the chirp-chirp-chirp of a chidori inches behind her head, his rough and calloused hand blocking her airway, the infinitely blank eyes, the maniacal laughter_—all those images just kept on attacking her mind in flashes. It wasn't easy to forget anything, even if the boy who was now waling next to her looked anything like that person…

She wasn't deluded enough to believe they were friends, at least not as deluded as she was to believe he considered her a friend during their team 7 days. She could freely admit that she was more than wary of him, even if he had seemingly changed. Maybe two years could really change a person; she knew she had, after all. She could even admit now that her determination to bring Sasuke back to their side had more than slightly waned during the end. It was only due to some call of fate Sasuke decided to return himself. And even then, she had never trusted him completely, always fearful of how and when he would run again.

They were both sent here before she could find out.

It was _Naruto_ who never gave up, _Naruto_ who trusted without a second thought. She couldn't help but think with a slightly melancholic smile the differences there would already be if it were the Child of Prophecy that had been sent here instead.

What difference had she exactly made? What about Sasuke?

She didn't exactly understand why the Sage had sent her and Sasuke—an emotionally broken girl that supports from the sidelines and a mentally shattered boy with severe traumatic issues—to the past.

It should've really been Naruto. The one who was destined to change the entire ninja world one day. And now she'd never see him again for another ten or more years. And even then…

She ignored the whisperings in her mind and glanced at the boy next to her. She faintly remembered how she had seen his profile in exactly the same way when she was in the academy, looking at him from a distance. She'd have been so euphoric then to even spend time with him.

But now, she just felt nervous, wary and excited all at once. She knew she hadn't really relaxed yet and neither had Sasuke; truthfully, she couldn't blame him. She fought the urge to sigh loudly. How could she make this any less uneasy exactly? She glanced at him again slyly, but scowled when she saw his perfectly unemotional face—or as unemotional as a nine year old could get.

Just then, she heard the faint sound of rustling and then a soft audible giggle. Whipping her head back, she spied two or three girls her same age or younger giggling or blushing. Her eyes widened as she turned her head mechanically to look at Sasuke. A tic had formed in his jaw as his brows furrowed.

She couldn't exactly disguise her bubbling laughter very well. Her snickers eventually escaped her as she covered her mouth with her palm when Sasuke directed his annoyed glare at her.

"Seems like you have fan girls wherever you go. You lucky guy, you." She teased, thankfully relieved that she something to break the ice that was forming.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, it's good. It's just; you're present fan girls were actually old women in our time-line. That's just…_ha…_funny." She said before erupting in snickers once more.

"I don't really understand why you're so amused, seeing as you were one yourself once." Sasuke snapped at her as he crossed his arms. She was amused to see him responding like so. He had never ever participated in something like this with her, ever.

Sakura simply smiled and didn't reply to the jab. Though her smile turned slightly strained as the seconds ticked by and the silence reigned over them again. She let her hair cover her face as she glanced at her shoes. She really couldn't make up her mind over this whole…encounter.

Due to some fortunate stroke of luck, she spotted a flash of red as she looked up. _Kushina._

"I'll leave first then. I need to go now anyway…" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke.

She saw Sasuke still for a moment before nodding his head once. "Hn."

"…ja."

And before she knew it, she registered the light _tap-tap-tap_ of her feet hitting the pavement as she sprinted to where Kushina was, leaving behind the boy she had declared her love to in what seemed like a millennia.

"Kushina!"

The redhead whipped her head to her name being called and scowled as she saw Sakura's form.

"Oye! Do you know how much time you took?! I was all alone, ttebane!" Kushina crossly said. She scowled even more as she caught a glimpse of that pretty boy from class, "wait, don't tell me you ditched me to hang out with pretty boy!?"

Sakura barely registered the redhead's common antics as an ephemeral thought passed,

_Was I running away?_

.

.

.

* * *

The day was particular sunny, with no clouds in sight. It was as if the day itself was symbolizing peace and tranquillity.

_Thud._

The girl named Rieka ducked from an unimpressive punch from her opponent, and delivered a strong uppercut, making the boy cry out in pain at the force and fall to the ground in a heap. The girl grinned at the cheers from all around her, and then helped the sniffling boy to get up on his feet. They both performed the reconciliation seal under the watchful eye of Tadashi-sensei before going to their respective groups of friends.

One week and three days.

It had been one week and three days since their meeting. Now, there were just awkward glances and wary looks. At least from Sakura's part, there was. From Sasuke's, it was mostly silence or blank stares.

Sakura just didn't know how to handle this, and she hated situations she couldn't handle. She wasn't a go-getter type at all. And this had been affecting her everyday routine more than she'd like to admit. Even Kushina had noticed her strangeness. But how could she just move past everything…just like that? It wasn't possible.

"Uh, next is Himawari Aoki and er, Kushina Uzumaki. You're up!" Tadashi-sensei called out.

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard her sister's name. All the students of class 3 were taken outside for academy spars. The students were all crowded as a circle, leaving a huge space in the middle for the spars to take place. Only three or four spars were over till now and a large number of students were still left.

_Himawari…where have I heard that name before?_

The redhead next to Sakura jerked as she heard her name being called out. She scowled as she saw her opponent standing. She looked like one of those dolls who only cared about looks and materialistic stuff like that. Kushina could feel her annoyance growing. Girls like that are the ones that give a bad name to Kunoichi.

"Good luck, 'Shina." Sakura wished with a smile as she patted the girl on the back. Kushina directed a grin at her, "Don't worry! This'll be over before you know it, ttebane!"

"Okay, remember, this is just to show what all you have learnt till now. This spar is not to seriously injure your opponent all right? Remember, only Taijustsu. Now, before you start, make the seal of combat."

The two girls faced each other, one smirking and the other scowling. They both raised their dominant arms and made the seal.

"All right, now begin!"

For a moment, the girls simply waited for the first move. Kushina remembered Sakura's advice, always wait for the first move and try to analyze your opponent. Well, that's what she was going to—

"You know, I had heard from the others, but I hadn't seen it for myself. You really do look like a tomato with that face and hair of your's." Himawari taunted with a sly, but somehow cruel smirk.

Kushina's eyes widened at that. "Wha…?"

"You're hair really is weird. How can you even show up every day with hair like that? It may be brave but also kinda stupid." Himawari continued as she inspected her nails in a show of indifference.

"Shut up!" Kushina growled, "at least I don't sit around and look at the mirror all day! Unlike you, I train!" she yelled as her fists clenched.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't look like a fat fruit. I really wonder why you and your freak show of a sister came here…"

Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh no…she's losing focus._

Kushina had already gotten the stupid nickname of 'Tomato' from their seriously immature classmates. Sakura could only do so much. They never dared to make fun of Kushina in front of her after her display on the first day, but she knew this bullying took place when she wasn't present. It was obvious from the way Kushina's expression was happy one moment and wilted the next.

She was just waiting for the day Naruto described—the day when she'll get her second nickname-the red Habanero.

In some way, this spar reminded her of her own pitiful one in the original academy days. She had been pit up against Ami, one of the main people who had bullied her endlessly.

"_Kami, you're so pitiful! How can you even stand with that billboard as a forehead?! Hah!"_

"_S-stop it…!"_

"_Get up, loser! Or is your forehead weighing you down?"_

Thud.

Kushina had kicked the girl in her mid section, making the girl fly back a few spaces. Not giving any time to think, the redhead pounced on the helpless blonde girl. Himawari cried out in shock and fear as she attempted to dodge.

She rolled to the side and flailed her arms and legs to ward off the crazy redhead, but it was futile. Kushina straddled the girl and punched her on the face again and again as hard as she could.

"don't—_punch_—ever—_punch_—ever—_punch—_call—_punch_—me or my sister—punch—a freak!—_punch—_understand?!—"

Her small arm was caught by the chunin sensei and she was roughly pulled up as he looked at her with a stern expression, "That's enough! Didn't I tell you to not seriously injure?"

"Eh? She provoked me, ttebane!" Kushina cried out, indecrulous.

"That may be so, but in a real life situation, Kushina-san, you should not be so quick to lose your temper. That may one day prove to be fatal." He said with finality in his voice.

Kushina huffed but said nothing in return, instead looking at the bruised girl wiping away her tears standing to the side.

"Now both you make the seal of harmony and we'll move on—"

"No way I'm gonna do that, ttebane!" Kushina said as she stamped on the ground, as if to emphasize her point, "that's stupid anyway! As if anyone's gonna do that after a real fight!"

"Shinobi spars are a sacred tradition, gaki!" Tadashi-sensei yelled at the ignorant girl, "Now make the seal of harmony now before I make you clean the toilets!"

Kushina's head immediately snapped up as she glared, "mou, you can't make me—"she stopped at the menacing glare on sensei's face. _Scary…_

Reluctantly, she made the seal of combat and extended it to the girl, looking away. As soon as their fingers locked in the harmony seal, Kushina wrenched her arm away and stalked off to where Sakura was standing, ignoring the clutter of whispers.

"So, how'd I do?" Kushina asked, grinning expectantly.

_Whack!_

"Itai! What was that for?!" Kushina howled, clutching her head in pain and glaring at the pinkette in irritation.

Sakura just shook her head, peering at her with one green-blue eye open. "baka."

"Hmph!" Kushina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Uhh, next are…Uzumaki Sakura and…Uchiha Sasuke. You're up!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Che. That brat was less than impressive if you ask me."

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked you then, Tsunade-chan." Mito Uzumaki said with a calm smile, her grey eyes fixed on the scene playing out in front of her. Both Mito and Tsunade were watching the academy spars from beneath the trees, the shadows effectively hiding them.

"I'm gonna say it even if no one asked me," a blonde woman—Tsunade Senju retorted before she narrowed her eyes, "after all, that's why you brought me along, isn't it? For my opinion?"

"No." Mito said bluntly, "I invited you along to keep an old woman company."

"Che." Tsunade grunted as her red painted lips twisted and mumbled, "Obaa-chan can't even admit anything…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Tsunade hastily said as she smiled, nervously eyeing the old woman. _Why is she the only person who can intimidate me?!_

"Good," Mito said, still not looking up from the ongoing spar between a blonde girl and Kushina. While Kushina was clearly emerging as the victor; it was obvious how the other girl had successfully taunted the redhead. "However, since you are here, you can explain to me why you think Kushina-chan was _less than impressive_, as you put it."

Tsunade could feel her annoyance growing at the slightly mocking way she said it. Is it possible for a person to love someone and hate someone all at the same time? She'd think so. Resisting the urge to sigh, she replied, "that brat's easy to anger, which may prove to be a fatal flaw in the future and—"

"But the girl won the spar." Mito interrupted, looking at Tsunade thoughtfully.

"—Yes, but, this was a friendly fight. Out in the real world, she may not prove to be—"

"It seemed like her anger increased her strength."

"—that may be so, but a proper shinobi must always have a tight rein on their emotions! Maybe she got a slight boost because of her emotion-which is just adrenaline, by the way-but, by losing focus like that, it may put her in—"

"Tsunade-chan," Mito interrupted again, making Tsunade sigh out loud in frustration, "there are two types of shinobi—shinobi who act indifferent and emotionless are one type. If these types, who lock away their emotions, let their emotions for just one moment of weakness control their thoughts, it gives them tunnel vision that ultimately leads to their demise. And then there are shinobi who embrace their emotions whole-heartedly and use those emotions as a means or a tool necessary to protect their precious ones and emerge as triumphant."

"I have always noticed, that while the former type are the ones who are efficient and powerful, it is the latter who always come out on top in the end," Mito said, a sad smile playing on her lips, her steel grey eyes far away, as if reliving some distant memory, "I know Kushina-chan looks to be one of those who wears her heart on her sleeve, but if she continues to do so in the future, I feel she'd be extremely fortunate."

Tsunade kept quiet, a small accepting smile on her lips. She knew her grandmother was talking about her grandfather, the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. From the memories she had of her deceased jiji, she remembered the large grin he always had on her face whenever she was with him.

He was the true epitome of the latter type Mito-Obaa-chan had just described. She looked back at the redheaded girl, who was now—Tsunade noted amusedly—caressing her head from someone with pink hair. That hair's definitely odd…

"…Who's the next brat?" Tsunade asked after few moments of peaceful silence.

"Uhh, next are…Uzumaki Sakura and…Uchiha Sasuke. You're up!" the chunin instructor's voice reached them.

"That would be it." Mito said, already interested at the outcome. Her prospective candidate against one of the rookies of the year. This was bound to either be impressive or disappointing.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhh, next are…Uzumaki Sakura and…Uchiha Sasuke. You're up!"

For one split second, the whole world was a blur. As fast as it came though, it also went. The blast of noises crashed onto her senses as her eyes wildly searched for Sasuke. Her eyes caught his in the crowd. His surprise could be seen from the slight rise in his eyebrows as well as his slightly widened eyes.

She didn't exactly know why she was so surprised at this. The Fates did always love to play with them. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of being watched; a tingling feeling in the back of her neck. She turned her head a fraction but there was nothing.

Of course it could've been most of the students who were alternating their stares between Sasuke and her but she felt like that wasn't it.

"Hey, it's the pretty boy…" Kushina said before grinning widely and slapping Sakura on the back, knocking the breath out of her, "pshh, you can take him! He doesn't look that strong!"

Sakura glared at her before picking off the offending arm and slowly walking to the centre, facing Sasuke properly. The cheers for Sasuke increased in pitch as the girls screamed and yelled their support. This brought an ironic smile on her face, remembering a spar similar to this between Naruto and Sasuke-their first ever.

She belatedly realized she had never once had a proper fight with him before, ever. It was always deceit and manipulation or a quick kill with them. Never a proper spar, a full blown out fight.

She oddly felt the first tendrils of excitement and nerves running up and down her limbs.

Sasuke did show anything on his face as he raised his hand to form the combat seal. Quickly following, Sakura also performed the seal. Nodding in satisfaction, Tadashi-sensei gave them the signal to start.

"Are you ready?" asked the instructor.

Sakura felt a buzzing start in her toes as she stared across the few feet separating him from her—friend? Teammate?—old acquaintance. It travelled up her legs until it was beating through her like a second pulse. _Was_ she ready? She nodded.

"All right. Begin!"

For one moment, their eyes locked— Green to onyx.

Sasuke's stance shifted.

Sakura's fists clenched, ready.

The next moment, they moved.

Both were blurs, at least according to the student's standards. Sakura aimed a punch which Sasuke caught in his hand, his own hand aiming lower. Expecting that, she twisted her arm and slipped down between his legs, breaking the lock. Jumping upright, she turned just in time to catch his foot with both her hands, the force pushing her a bit backwards. Not giving her any leeway, he directed a high kick at her making her loosen her grip on his foot to block the other one. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke jumped away to a safer distance.

They both dashed at each other again, their fists aimed to strike.

_What did...Naruto say again…?_

Sakura caught a hold of his shirt collar and kneed him in the stomach making him buckle. But Sasuke took that chance to do a low sweeping kick, making Sakura jump to avoid it. Using his shoulders, she did a back flip, landing safely on the ground.

_That when a shinobi's fists meet in battle, that's all it takes to see what's in their heart…_

This time, Sasuke charged first with both his fists. Sakura countered both fists, but was too late to notice the foot coming at her at full force. So she did the only thing she could—she took the hit, her breath knocked out of her thoroughly. The next few seconds, she was forced to go on the defensive, blocking, dodging and countering however she could. She pirouetted away from a particularly fatal blow and gave one of her own.

_Then…can you…tell what I really want to say, Sasuke…?_

Her eyes narrowing at the small opening in Sasuke's stance, she jumped to take it. Fighting a little unfairly, she stamped on his shin roughly making his eyes widen in surprise as she used her other leg to kick his chest, hard. But she didn't count for Sasuke to take a hold of her ankle, pulling her along with him as he fell. They both fell to the ground hard, their skin dragged on the rough surface.

_Do you see…that I really want…a new start?_

They were both panting a bit by now, their fight going on for a few minutes and not one of them giving any indication of losing. But their stamina was reaching their limit in this body; they had to end this now. They both stood up, both their hands clenched and eager at their sides. Their postures tense. They may have not had any S-level techniques in hand like the _Chidori _and the _Rasengan_, but their fists were enough for now.

They both moved at the same time, their eyes locked on each others, determination and something else glittering in both pairs of eyes.

_I'm trying to say that…_

Both their fists reared back, aimed to strike.

…_I would really like…_

They swung forward, like a coil being snapped. Green-blue clashed with Onyx.

…_to be your friend again…_

Both their fists hit the desired mark on their face, making both of them fly back at the sheer force packed in the blow. Sasuke performed a rough back flip in the last moment while Sakura also landed properly, albeit ungracefully.

Sakura vaguely registered the cheers and shouts of amazement from the students all around her as she heard Tadashi-sensei announce the spar as a draw.

"If both of you'd make the seal of harmony, we'll move on…" Tadashi-sensei said, looking at both of them with a smile.

Sakura walked to the centre, not knowing why she was feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. Her eyes once more clashed with his onyx ones, not able to read the emotion in them. Her hand reached out to where his was, her index and middle fingers extended.

She wondered if he felt the same emotions she did in their brief but intense spar. She finally understood what Naruto said about communicating with fists—she truly felt as if she could understand him in that moment, in the heat of battle. But she still had her doubts; did he?

He shot her a soft smirk, his eyes less dark than she had known. Her eyes widened.

His index and middle fingers curled lightly around hers.

She slowly smiled back, her eyes lighter than they had been for quite some time.

_Maybe this could their chance for a real friendship._

.

.

.

* * *

"Now_, that_ was impressive for a pair of toddlers." Tsunade whistled under her breath. The spar was actually interesting. If they had been able to use ninjutsu and genjustsu, not just taijutsu, it would've been extra note-worthy, she reckoned.

"Hmm, yes, it really was, wasn't it?" Mito asked, though it was more like she was thinking to herself.

"Yeah. They both look like they could compete for Rookie of the Year. Along with that Namikaze. I heard he was also good. That hot-headed brat was also okay, I guess." Tsunade smirked, soft pride reflected in her eyes, "looks like we have a good batch this year, actually."

"Yes, but you do realize what this means don't you?" Mito asked softly, concern displayed on the aged face.

Tsunade looked down at the worry on her face and grimaced, her lips turning down at the corners. Of course she knew what this meant. "…they'll be recruited early because of the upcoming war."

"Yes." Mito sighed, "I always thought that was barbaric—sending younglings to the front lines with no experience, but on the other hand, I can also see why manpower is necessary…"

"Such is the way of life…" Tsunade weakly said, but knew it was no excuse. It was barbaric and she had never supported the cause. She and her teammates had already seen the horrors and bloodshed of war and it had considerably scarred them all, albeit to different degrees. To think that young children are to be exposed to such harsh lights…

She was jarred out her thoughts to see the contemplating look on her Baa-chan's face. "Obaa-chan, what're you thinking about?"

A small yet weary smile lit up Mito Uzumaki's face, "I think it's about high time I meet my relatives."

.

.

.


End file.
